


Chloé Bourgeois: HBIC

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Not Being a Jerk, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: Now, Chloé Bourgeois may be a “Queen Bitch”, but these students werehersubjects. And Lila was onherturf, dammit.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1066
Collections: Adorable, Miraculous Stories





	Chloé Bourgeois: HBIC

Now, Chloe knew that she was a bit of a bitch, excuse her french. She had at least _some_ self awareness. She had bullied Marinette for years, she was a jerk to about anyone possible, and tended to get in Adrien’s personal space. That last one… Chloe had recently realized a few things about Adrien. #1: He was interested in some mystery girl, and seemed to have something happening with Kagami. And #2: Chloe had never really liked him in the first place. Yeah, she had pulled out all the stops to be near him, but now that she thought about it, it felt more like her protecting him then her just wanting to be a _thing_ with him. 

Chloe also realized that she had been a hair short of a villain after being deakumatized from being Queen Wasp. 

She had spent a ton of time rethinking her actions and decisions and decided to try and change for the better. Chloe knew that if she went all-in immediately, she’d probably mess up, and no one would trust her suddenly being nice. So instead, she subtly changed. She stopped ordering Sabrina and started requesting. She went from picking on everyone to ignoring them most of the time, but of course adding in a sarcastic comment from time to time.

But then Lila arrived.

Chloe knew Lila was full of bs from the start. Ladybug? Being best friends with a civilian? Yeah. Sure. Chloe knew that she had claimed the same thing, but she knew now that she just wanted to feel closer to her idol, and everyone else knew that too. But because of the whole Queen Bee tobacle, Chloe knew that Ladybug would not risk such a thing. So this Rossi girl was lying.

And while Chloe _was_ still trying to get better.... This was _her_ turf. She was in charge. The class would figure out Lila’s damage in a week, tops. But still, Chloe had overestimated her idiotic classmates.

Seriously. Marinette. _Their Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ She would hate a girl for no reason? Adrien might’ve been a good explanation… except for the fact that Marinette’s jealousy spouts lasted about an hour, but then she would always be out of spite. So something was going on here. Another inconsistency. 

Since Chloe knew the truth, she could see Lila’s predatory smirk, disguised as a sweet smile and Lila’s disgust at anything from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Now, Chloe hated Dupain-Cheng. But the bakery was the _fucking bomb._ Not that Choe would ever admit it.

The last nail in the coffin was when Chloe saw Marinette run to the bathroom, probably to cry. Chloe sighed and got up. Dupain-Cheng may be Chloe’s rival, _but the enemy of my enemy is my friend, or something_ , Chloe thought.

Anyway, she was just getting up when Lila mentioned something about going to the nurse and went after Marinette instead. Chloe made sure to sneak ahead of Lila, and even Marinette. Chloe made a guess of where the two were heading, and hid in a bathroom stall. 

She had just gotten her phone out and pressed record when Marinette walked into the room. The sounds of muffled crying started, and then Lila chose that moment to walk in.

“Marinette? Oh, are you crying?” Lila asked with faux concern.

“No I’m not!”

“I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other.” Lila wondered with that obnoxiously fake voice of hers. 

“Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class!” Chloe heard a very quiet rustle. “It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.”

“You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila!” Lila gasped, and Chloe silently applauded Marinette on the comeback. “I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!” Chloe was a bit iffy on that last one. Ladybug didn’t know Lila personally for sure, but Ladybug may have saved her once. Chloe waved the thought away. It didn’t matter right then.

“I only tell people what they want to hear.” Lila said, facade dropping at Marine—Dupain-Cheng’s bold declaration.

“It's called lying!”

“There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.” A door opened and shut, and Chloe knew that the liar had left.

There were noises that Chloe recognized as Marinette stepping into a stall herself. Chloe stopped recording, but started another one when she heard Marinette start talking again.

“I thought Chloé was evil,” _Wow, rude. Valid, but rude._ “but Lila really takes the whole cake! She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume!” Chloe wondered who the noirette was talking to, but her question was answered when someone responded to Marinette’s words.

“You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette.” The strangely high-pitched voice consoled the girl.

“If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life, Tikki. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien!” The normally kind and gentle girl let out a scream of frustration, and Chlow heard a loud noise, and deducted that Marinette had punched the inside of a stall. The blonde stopped her second recording and deleted it. None of the words spoken in it were important. The first one on the other hand…

Chloe noiselessly sighed. She really was gonna have to step down from her throne for a bit to deal with this lowly liar.

Now, Chloe may be a “Queen Bitch,” but these students were _her_ subjects.

-

“Rossi.”

“What do you need, Chloe?” Lila asked, batting her eyes.

“I’d like to talk.” Chloe threw a glance at Alya. “Alone.”

Alya was about to get on Chloe’s case, probably about to spout something about intentions or whatever, but Lila reassured her. “I’ll be fine. If I need help, I’ll just yell.”

“Good.” Chloe walked into the bathrooms that she heard Dupain-Cheng being threatened in. Gotta get that aesthetic.

“So, let’s cut the crap.” Chloe stated, turning toward the italian. Chloe started recording on her phone that was hidden behind her back.

“I know you’re a liar, Lie-la.”

“What are you talking about?” Lila asked innocently. “Oh! Did Marinette tell you that? She’s just jealous of me having to sit next to Adrien is all--”

“Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. I don’t believe you.” Chloe cut her off. “I know you’re lying, drop the act.”

After Chloe’s admission, Lila did in fact drop her act. The silver-tongued girl’s entire stance changed.

“I’m just going to tell you the same thing I did to that goody-goody-faker. You are either with me or against me.” 

“Yeah, again for sure. I may be a bitch and a bully, but I pay my dues without the comfort of any hidden shadows. I’m no underhanded dunce.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Well fine, I’ll destroy your reputation too. I’ll take all your friends-”

“Yeah, you can’t use the same threat you used on Marinette. I only have Sabrina, and she already knows you're lying too.” Chloe interrupted her.

“You’ll see what I can do, bitch.” Lila growled and sashayed out of the room.

Chloe snickered. Lila had forgotten that she could’ve framed Chloe for something right there by just sitting on the ground and screaming. 

Anyway, Chloe stopped her second recording and giggled. Time to take down a lying bitch.

A few minutes later, when she was going over her plans with Sabrina, Sabrina went silent for a second.

“I have an idea.”

-

Now, the old Chloe would've been offended that Sabrina dared to question her plans, even if mentioning an idea was hardly shooting down another. But I did tell you that Chloe was trying to get better, didn’t I? So the heiress listened to Sabrina’s idea, who beamed at being listened to.

-

“Do you believe Lila or Marinette?” Sabrina asked.

-

_“I love Marinette, but I believe in Lila. Marinette can get nasty when she’s jealous; I see that first-hand a lot.” Alya responded, certain._

_“I’ve known Nette’ for years, dude. I don’t think she would stay angry at Lila, even if she was jealous. I mean, she and Kagami go out for orange juice once a week.” Nino voiced his thoughts._

_“Marinette? She’s awesome! Lila is too though. I’ve known Mari for years, but you never really know a person, you know?” Kim said, already bored from sitting still for that small amount of time._

_“I sincerely doubt that Marinette is lying. I believe with almost 100% certainty that Marinette would not do such a thing. I do not know Lila enough to judge her yet. The napkin could have just been an accident on both sides.” Max theorized, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_“Well, Marinette can get jealous and do some petty things, but I don’t really believe that. She did help me and Marc after all.” Nathaniel said, smiling at the memory._

_“Lila is really nice! Marinette is really nice too! I like them both. Marinette can get a bit jealous though. I’m sure she’ll get over it!” Rose gushed._

_“I’m not sure… I’d want to talk to Rose and Luka about it first…” Juleka mumbled._

_“I don’t really have an opinion, but I’ll bet my skates that Marinette doesn’t mean any harm. She is probably jealous though.” Alix shrugged._

_“Well, I like both Lila and Marinette. Lila just needs a bit more help, with her injuries and all.” Mylene said thoughtfully._

_“I don’t know. I’ll just agree with whatever Mylene said.” Ivan replied shortly._

-

Last one was Adrien.

Chloe was about to try and talk to him, but he was already talking to Dupain-Cheng. Chloe pressed record, just in case, and eavesdropped.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Adrien was asking the noirette.

“'Course I am. Lila is--” 

“A liar. Yes, I know.” Adrien responded, cutting her off. “But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”

“So we just stand by and let her lie?” Marinette replied, unsure.

“As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?”

Chloe saw Adrien give Marinette a warm smile and walk away.

Well, that answered her question.

-

That sheltered little boy. Chloe knew why that was bad advice, specifically for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. DC was a goody-two-shoes. It would absolutely _kill_ her to see her friends being manipulated.

But Adrien had been homeschooled for years, and was never taught the ins and outs of social affairs not related to the brand.

So Chloe couldn’t entirely blame him.

But that advice he gave Dupain-Cheng was shit.

-

Chloe and Sabrina put it together that night, and managed to get Miss Bustier’s permission to do a small presentation about a “surprise” the next day. It was all falling into place.

_Checkmate, Rossi._


End file.
